


Homecoming

by Kayluh1915



Series: Fuck You Ryan Haywood 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Das All Folks, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: Gavin returns from a two-week-long business trip. He's exhausted but very happy to see Ryan again.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Fuck You Ryan Haywood 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Update 10/12/2020: I am aware of the things that have come forward about Ryan, but have decided to leave my fics up. If you would like more context on what happened or just want to know my thoughts on the situation, you can watch [ this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmmZkUfr-xE) to get up to speed or read my full [ thoughts and opinions ](https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/post/631560419987881984/update) on the matter. This situation is truly terrible. A disgusting revelation, but I worked hard on these stories and feel that it's wrong to just toss them to the side because we were all duped. Either way, I just hope that we start to heal from this soon.  
> ____________________
> 
> Nothing can stop my Freewood addiction at this point... ya'bitch is hooked so expect more.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> THIS FIC IS A REPOST! I dun did fucked up and posted a major fandom no-no which I feel SUPER terrible about. I'm still learning the rules of this side of the internet and I made a mistake. So, here's me correcting it because respect for the people involved is always my #1 priority! If you want more context, you can read [this post](https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/post/618564340894892032/so-if-it-wasnt-clear-i-am-new-to-this-side-of) I made on my Tumblr. Hopefully, my future mistakes will be less yikes™ in the future.
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and encouraged... even if it's to call out a no-no!
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@kayluh1915](https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/) if you would like! I make gifs, edits, and (obviously) write when the writer's block lets me breathe for a moment.
> 
> Even with the rewrites, I'm VERY pleased with how this turned out even if it didn't pan out how I expected it to. I hope you can now finally enjoy it the way I do!

The airport was busy. Far too busy for a Wednesday evening, Ryan thought, but he didn’t pay much attention to the unusual foot traffic. He was more focused on listening for the announcement that Gavin’s flight from London had landed. He hadn’t seen him in a little over two weeks and it was starting to get to him. Of course, Gavin’s busy traveling schedule was nothing new to him, but no matter how often he packed his bags it would always be hard for Ryan to watch him depart and even harder to wait for his return.

His heart leaped in his chest when the familiar ding came over the intercom, but he disappointedly settled back down into his chair when it was just a last call for another airline. Ryan took off his grey AH hat to run a nervous hand through his hair, setting the worn thing aside as he absentmindedly reached for his phone. He didn’t expect to have anything new since it had only been not five minutes since he’d checked it last, but to his surprise, he had a new message from Dan. He opened it and smiled wide when he saw that he had sent him a series of photos of Gavin while he was away on his trip.

Some showed him on set, completely engrossed in his cameras while others were more… unorthodox. His favorite, in particular, was the one of Gavin hanging upside down in a hotel bed making the most ridiculous face he had ever seen him make… and he’d seen a lot of Gavin's faces. Dan was also in the photo, sitting on the floor beside him and making a face of a similar caliber.

" _You should post the hotel one on Instagram._ " Ryan texted back, only half joking. Dan replied almost immediately.

" _You’re kidding, right? He'd bloody murder me when he flies back here next week._ " Ryan continued to scroll through the pictures Dan had sent him, the smile on his face only growing wider with each one. Gavin sends him photos while he’s away as well and he enjoys every single one, but Dan… he got the ones Ryan really wanted. The ones of Gavin being carefree and enjoying time with one of his oldest friends, his eyes crinkled up with laughter and his bright smile lighting up Ryan’s previously darkened world.

Just when he had finished looking through the pictures, Dan sent one more and Ryan stopped breathing for a solid five seconds. It was a photo of Gavin at a cafe somewhere in Paris right as the sun was setting, the golden rays kissing his skin as he sipped at the drink in his hands. His green eyes were glassed over, clearly so lost in his own head that he probably didn’t even realize that Dan had taken a photo.

“ _Forgot one, sorry. Figured you’d enjoy this one._ ” Ryan swallowed hard.

“ _Understatement of the fucking year_.” Dan only replied with three laughing emojis as Ryan set the photo as both his home and lock screen. He didn’t want to live another day without seeing that picture of Gavin. He flat out refused it.

Ryan was so obsessed with looking at the photo that he had nearly missed the announcement he had been waiting for all this time. He hastily pocketed his phone and put his hat back on, sprinting towards the terminal and bouncing anxiously on his heels. Incoming passengers started flooding in, Ryan skimming each one of them for the pair of emerald eyes he had missed so much. Finally, after what seemed like an endless stream of strangers, he finally saw him. He wasn’t nearly as groomed as he had been in the cafe photo. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted and in need of a hot shower, but that didn’t matter to Ryan. Even when tousled up, he was still beautiful in his eyes.

He watched as Gavin looked over the crowd for him, smiling wide when he had finally found him. Gavin ran into his arms as fast as he could, Ryan hugging him tightly while placing kisses atop his disheveled hair.

“Missed you…” Gavin mumbled, his voice muffled in Ryan’s chest. He only hugged his Brit tighter, pulling his face off his chest to place a tender kiss on his forehead.

“Missed you too. So much…” Gavin flashed Ryan a tired smile, reaching up to properly kiss him. “Was your flight okay?” Gavin sighed, looking over the crowd of his fellow passengers.

“It was quite shit, to be honest.”

“Uh oh... What happened?” Gavin waved him off.

“Later, Love? I’m exhausted and would like to go home to my cat.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Gavin once more.

“Later it is, then. C’mon, let’s get your bags and get you outta here.” Ryan walked with Gavin to baggage claim, his right hand gently resting on the small of Gavin’s back.

“Dan sent me some _lovely_ photos of you right before you landed.” Gavin’s face blushed red, gently face-palming himself.

“Shit... Which ones?” Ryan took out his phone and showed him the one of him and Dan at the hotel. Gav groaned.

“I wish I could tell you that we were drunk or something to justify that, but we were sober. There’s literally no excuse for it…” Ryan laughed, kissing Gavin’s cheek.

“Well, I enjoyed it regardless.” Gavin hummed in response, laying his head down onto Ryan’s shoulder and going silent for a moment.

“I’m so tired, Rye…” He whined, Ryan gently rubbing Gavin's back where his hand had been resting.

“I know, Dear. We’ll be heading home as soon as we grab your bags.”

“Can’t we just leave’em?” He groaned, leaning more of his weight into Ryan.

“You want to leave a $100,000.00 Phantom at the airport?” Gavin scoffed.

“Gotta go back next week, so why not?”

“Hey now, you just got here. Let’s not talk about you leaving again until we have to.” Ryan joked… sort of. Gavin hummed again, the couple going silent after that. His bags finally came in on the belt, Ryan grabbing each one carefully. He wasn’t quite sure which one had Gavin’s Phantom so he was playing it safe with each one.

“Phantom’s in that one. Lenses and small HD in that one. The others you can manhandle for all I care.” Gavin called out, Ryan going way too slow for his liking. Ryan laughed and shook his head.

“Getting a little grumpy on me, aren’t ya?” He joked, Gavin obviously way too tired to deal with his bullshit.

“I just want to go home… please...” Ryan grabbed his bags, holding his hand out in front of him.

“Lead the way, Darling. I’m right behind ya.”

* * *

When Ryan pulled into the garage, he looked over at Gavin to find him knocked completely out, the sudden silence of the car being filled with his soft, heavy breathing. Ryan smiled lovingly at him, getting out of the car and grabbing Gavin’s bags as quietly as he could. He sat the Phantom and his equipment in the office and took his other bags to the laundry room, returning to the car to retrieve his exhausted Brit. He lifted him into his arms, trying his best to not disturb him, but to no avail, his lover stirring as soon as he closed the door to the garage.

“Pu-me down…” He grumbled, gently squirming in Ryan’s grip. “I need a shower and wanna see Smee.” Ryan listened, gently lowering Gavin to his feet and following him into the living room. The 6-year-old siamese in question was standing on the counter, meowing loudly when he saw Gavin. He wasn’t really allowed on the counters, but he gave him a pass just this one time. He lifted the cat into his arms and kissed his head.

“Missed you too, bud.” Ryan made his way over to the cabinet, looking for something to make. He had been too excited to see Gavin and had skipped dinner, but it had caught up with him now that Gavin was home.

“You want anything to eat, Dear?” Gavin thought for a moment, still reuniting with his beloved cat.

“A bit too tired for a meal, to be honest, but I have a feeling you’re going to make me eat anyway so sure.” Ryan smirked. Gavin knew him well.

“You okay with tacos?” Gavin kissed Smee one last time and sat him back down on the hardwood.

“Tacos are fine. While you do that, I’m going to take a shower and get ready for bed. After I eat, I’m sleeping for like a year.” Ryan nodded, pulling out a box of taco shells.

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll be down here if you need me.” Gavin walked over to Ryan and placed a kiss on his cheek, heading upstairs to rid himself of that putrid airplane smell. Once he was clean, he dried himself off and dressed with a pair of boxers, socks, and one of Ryan’s shirts. After brushing his teeth, he let the smell of tacos lead him downstairs, his stomach growling at the promise of an incoming meal. Ryan had the table set, two plates of fresh tacos steaming, and filled to the brim. He was grabbing drinks when he saw Gavin come around the corner.

“There you are. I thought you might have fallen asleep in the shower.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t.” Gavin made his way over to the chair, Ryan rushing to pull it out for him after he had sat down a can of coke for Gavin and diet coke for himself. Gav cracked it open, taking a quick swig as Ryan took his seat next to him. They ate in comfortable silence, Ryan watching Gavin closely as he slowly ate. He could tell that he had a million things he wanted to talk about, but was far too exhausted to even process the words.

“You’re staring, Rye,” Gavin muttered with his mouth full. Ryan smirked.

“And?”

“Reserve it for when I don’t look like utter shite.” Ryan shook his head, reaching over to brush a strand of damp hair away from Gavin’s eyes.

“Nonsense, you look beautiful.”

“You always say that,” he scoffed, taking another sip of his coke as Ryan caressed his cheek.

“Because it’s true… even though you think it’s not.” Gavin leaned into Ryan’s palm, another yawn making itself known.

“I need sleep, now. I’m getting too sappy.”

“But I like sappy Gav.” Ryan fake-whined along with an over-exaggerated pout. Gavin ignored him, standing up and stretching out his already fatigued muscles. Ryan stood up with him, beginning to clean up as Gavin started to make his way upstairs.

“You’re coming up too, right?” Gavin asked, standing on the first step as he called out to Ryan.

“Yeah. I’ll be up in a minute, Dear.” He finished climbing up the stairs and dove into bed, curling into the blankets with a loud groan. Laying down in his own bed had never felt so delightful. He hadn’t even realized he had dozed off until Ryan woke him up when he crawled into bed beside him. After he was settled, Gavin crawled over to him and laid his head on his bare chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat. Ryan wrapped his arms around him, placing several kisses wherever he could reach.

“I love you so much, Rye. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you…”

“You’re right, you are getting too sappy.” Gavin gently slapped at his chest, earning a laugh from Ryan.

“Sod off, you knobhead.” Ryan laughed again, placing yet another kiss atop Gavin’s head. After he fell asleep, Ryan whispered:

“You were my lantern in the darkest night, leading me to a happiness that I never thought I’d feel again. You’re my entire world and I love you, my darling.” A quiet snicker breathed across his chest.

“Now who’s being sappy?”


End file.
